


Of Cupcakes and Gunshots

by SkyIshtar



Series: Of Cupcakes and Gunshots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU - Season 1, AU - Season 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyIshtar/pseuds/SkyIshtar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a friend pulls a gun on you, at first you think it's a joke but as the seconds tick and the gun doesn't drop a whole new reality comes into play. Set after 1x21<br/>AU after 'Ragtag'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written after 'Ragtag' first aired.

When a friend pulls a gun on you, at first you think it’s a joke but as the seconds tick and the gun doesn’t drop a whole new reality comes into play.

Coulson knew Ward was HYDRA. Even when the man put bullets into Lola Coulson had hoped for the young man redemption. However when he had launched FitzSimmons out of a moving plane, Coulson knew would never find his way back to the team.

When Skye’s hack gave its first creditable lead it’s near midnight and only Coulson was on watch when the computer pinged. He thought about waking the others, or even just May but then he thought about Garrett and Ward and what could happen to the team if they were caught. If Ward was able to literally throw innocent Fitz and Simmons off the Bus, Coulson hated to think about what he was capable of doing to Triplett and May. May would be up at in five hours and the base wasn’t that far. If he wasn’t back when May got up she would come after him, with or without the others. Placing a quick call to an old friend Phillip Coulson went to face another old friend.

* * *

 

That had been four hours ago. Now that same Phillip Coulson pointed a gun at Grant Ward, who pointed one right back. Coulson knew he couldn’t talk Ward down, not after how successful Fitz’s and Skye’s talks had been. The question wasn’t, if someone was going to be shot, it was who was going to get shot first.

Garrett just lounged behind Ward like it was a day at the beach. The look on his face made Coulson seriously contemplate shooting him, even if it meant taking a bullet from Ward. Coulson cursed himself for getting caught, one more hour and the Calvary would arrive, only Coulson didn’t have an hour, hell he probably didn’t even have a minute. So when the roof exploded and six men in full tactical gear propelled down Coulson almost sank to the ground in relief, almost. Phillip Coulson was too well trained to drop his weapon during combat, unfortunately Grant Ward was just as well trained, he didn’t even flinch. When the door exploded Garrett draw his weapon, expecting another team to enter through the remains. Only a team didn’t enter, only a single man did. A single man the world thought dead.

“Now cupcakes, let’s put the guns down.”

Grand Ward Fired.


	2. Chapter 2

_Grand Ward Fired._

And John Garrett dropped to the floor, a bullet in the knee.

Ward turned to Fury, “Cupcakes, sir? What kind of code word is cupcakes?”

Fury shrugged, “The one we came up with when you were fifteen. One I doubt I would have used in everyday conversation. Now arrest your prisoner Agent Ward.”

Pulling cable tires from his back pocket, Ward smiled, “With pleasure, sir.”

Gun still pointed at Ward, Coulson was frozen in shock. The Marines pushed passed him to secure the rest of the HYDRA base. One pushed Coulson hard enough to make the man stumble forward, shocking him awake, “What the hell is going on?”

Ward smiled as he lifted the bound and gagged Garrett to his feet, still bleeding from the knee, “Welcome to Level 9.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Melinda May woke up at exactly 5am, the one thing she was not expecting was find Coulson sitting by the pool drinking coffee with Grand Ward. Her first instinct was to bash both men’s heads against the table, one a hell of a lot harder than the other. Weighing her options May took a step forward, only to have Ward slide a chair out with his foot, “Care to join us?”

Taking another step forward May searched for the gun she was sure Ward had on Coulson, seeing none she sat down and poured herself a cup of hot coffee, “Care to explain?”

Ward eyed Coulson, who only shrugged, “We’ll wait for the others. I think you’ll only want to explain this once.”

* * *

Having spent the night visiting his mother Antoine Triplett returned to the motel just after 5. He expected to see May in the middle of her morning regime, maybe Coulson would have some coffee ready and Trip could barter some war stories for a fresh cup. He was not, however, expecting to see May at the table drinking coffee with Coulson and he certainly wasn’t expecting the man sitting with them. Drawing his gun Trip silently opened the gate to the pool, only to have Ward turn and face him, “I would prefer not to be shot in the back of the head, Agent Triplett.”

Not missing a beat Trip replied, “Give me one good reason why not.”

Ward smiled, “Because May didn’t.”

Coulson pulled out a chair, lowing his gun but not holstering it, Trip sat down.

* * *

After sharing a cold night in an air tight metal box floating in the middle of the ocean neither Fitz nor Simmons slept well alone anymore. So when Jemma Simmons woke with Leo Fitz’s arm draped over her she wasn’t worried, in fact she was secretly pleased. Unfortunately the way he was draped over her made it impossible for Simmons to get up without waking the still sleeping Fitz. Instead of waking him quietly Simmons decided the easiest way to wake him was the same way she had the previous morning, by pushing Fitz off the bed.

Fitz woke when he hit the floor and responded by throwing his pillow at Simmons, “I asked you not to do that.”

Jemma only shrugged as she headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Fitz waited patiently for her to finish so they could head out to breakfast together.

Only breakfast wasn’t waiting outside, Grant Ward was.

At the sight of him Fitz moved himself in front of Simmons. Coulson, Trip and May were just sitting there drinking coffee with the man.

May gestured to two of the three remaining chairs, “Sit.”  
Never taking his eyes off Ward and purposely keeping Simmons out of his reach Fitz lead Jemma to the chair furthest from the man who has pushed them both from a plane. Sitting next to Simmons, Fitz knew there was no point in asking what was going on.

Coulson took a sip of his coffee, “Four down, one to go.”


	4. Chapter 4

Skye heard the thud of Fitz hitting the floor in the room next door and knew it was time to meet the day. Turning the shower on Skye just stood there letting the water fall. Nothing much mattered anymore, even getting out of bed was a challenge. SHIELD had been the family she had never had, now it was gone and Ward, well she wasn’t entirely sure what Grant Ward had been, more than a friend and so much more than just her S.O. and he had betrayed them. In fact only one thing mattered now, taking Ward down, after that nothing mattered. When the water started to run cold Skye got out and got dressed. Maybe today she would have some toast and listen to one of Trip’s war stories. Maybe today her hack would come through and she could begin to move on with her life, right after they brought HYDRA to its knees.

Leaning against the door Skye was afraid to go out, the looks of pity from Fitz and Trip, the “how are you doing?” she was bound to get from Simmons. Her stomach grumbled, making Skye’s decision for her. Even Fitz’s burned toast was better than living on air, only just.

Opening the door Skye stopped at the sight before her. Grant Ward was sitting at the table with team, drinking coffee, it was like he had never left. The only difference was the silence, FitzSimmons didn’t joke with each other, they didn’t even argue and Trip wasn’t telling war stories as Coulson hung on every word.

Skye noticed the empty seat between May and Coulson, deliberately placed so she didn’t have to sit next to Ward.

Every emotion that Skye had suppressed over the last few days came crashing down on her all at once. Ward’s betrayal hit hardest off all, now the team was betraying her by sitting with him like nothing ever happened.

When she didn’t step forward Coulson was the first to notice, he smiled “Sleeping Beauty awakens, we have a lot to talk about.”

Skye slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Watching Skye slam the door almost broke Grant Ward’s heart. He stood, only to have May and Trip rise as well, Trip’s gun was still in his hands. Raising his hands in surrender Ward sat down, looking at Coulson he sighed, “Could you…?”

Coulson nodded, stood and walked across to Skye’s room, knocking once he entered without waiting for an answer.

Ward and the rest of the team waited in silence. Ward could almost hear the awkward elevator music that usually accompanied such silences. May gave him one of her death stares, Trip fingered his gun and Simmons squeezed Fitz’s hand as if her life depended on it.

Everyone sprang to their feet when a crash came from Skye’s room, only to have Coulson scurry out a few seconds later, followed by a very sheepish looking Skye.

“Don’t ask.” Was all Coulson said as he retook his seat.

Skye took her seat between Coulson and May, placing her feet up on the table she crossed her arms and looked directly at Ward, “Start talking.”

As everyone retook their seats, Ward crossed is arms and raised an eyebrow, “Now you want to talk.”

“It’s either that or I start hitting you.” Skye looked at the others, “and I doubt I’d be the only one.”

Ward sighed, uncrossing his arms, he lent forward, “What I’m about to tell you is classified, SHIELD level 9.”

“SHIELD doesn’t exist anymore.” Trip replied.

Ward nodded, “Which is the only reason I’m telling you, that and Director Fury gave me permission.”

That got everyone’s attention, Trip finally holstered his gun, “Fury’s dead.”

May scoffed, “Like you actually believed that.”

The look on Trip’s face suggested that he had indeed believed that Fury’s death was real.

Skye kicked one of her feet on the table, “Off topic, guys, I believe the traitor was about to explain why he betrayed us all.” She looked at Ward, “Please, Traitor, continue your story.”

Ward sighed at the new nickname, he missed being called Robot, “First you should know that Garrett is in custody.”

Skye sat up, pulling her feet off the table, “Since when?”

This time it was Coulson that replied, “Since about an hour ago. Agent Ward arrested and detained him, believe me I was there.” Coulson smiled, “He even shot the man.”

Trip smiled, “Where?”

This time Ward smiled, “In the knee. Personally I would have preferred two shots to the gut, but my orders were to bring him in alive.”

Skye actually gave a half smile at that comment, “So Garrett’s alive, and how do we know this isn’t another one of your tricks?”

“This story is fifteen years in the making, that’s how long I’ve been undercover. It might take a while to explain.” Ward replied.

This time it was Trip who scoffed “There is no way that SHIELD sends someone undercover that long, start talking, my trigger finger’s getting itchy.”

Ward sighed “Look fifteen years ago I was a screwed up kid in military school. I had so much pent up anger and hate that I was either going to top my class or get arrested. That’s when Fury found me. He told me there were spies in his organization, he didn’t know who but he did know what kind of people they liked to recruit. People like me.” Ward began to look at his hands, he decided against looking in the eyes of his once friends, “I was given a chance to serve my country then and there, all I had to do was create an incident to get the traitor’s attention.”

That got Fitz’s attention “an incident?”

Ward nodded, “Something big, big enough to make the papers, something no one would suspect was faked.”

Even May was intrigued, “What did you do?”

Ward actually smiled at the memory, “The night Fury left, I stole my commanding officer’s car, drove home and burned it to the ground.”


	6. Chapter 6

The looks of shock of the team’s faces were priceless, Ward was glad he didn’t mention that his brother had been in the house at the time. Although Ward honestly hadn’t known, it had added creditability to his story and the fear his brother had felt had just been an added bonus.

Even Coulson was shocked at this statement, Fury hadn’t told him that much, “You burned down your family home?”

Ward nodded, “Not my proudest moment but it got me arrested. Which lead to revealing Garrett as a spy. I’ve been undercover, reporting to Fury, ever since.”

“Not your proudest moment,” Skye yelled, jumping to her feet, “You’ve killed people, Ward and all you have to say is burning down your house was ‘not your proudest moment’.”

Ward stood to face her, “I was under orders.”

Skye almost spat on him, “Because that makes everything so much better.”

“Every so often Fury would send me a list of names, people that couldn’t be touched. Apart from that list I was to follow Garrett’s orders to the letter. I was to give him no reason to doubt my loyalty, until the time was right to take him down.” Ward sat with a thump.

Now Fitz stood, his anger rising, “We weren’t on the list. You pushed us out of a freaking plane.”

Ward looked up, the guilt finally showing in his eyes, “No, you weren’t on the list. Only Coulson made the list.”

Coulson looked up at this, another thing Fury hadn’t told him, “Fury thought this team was expendable.”

Ward sighed and nodded, they deserved the truth, “Not only that, he approved the team knowing full well that it made them targets.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ward looked around at the horror on the team’s faces. Even May was shocked at being labelled ‘expendable’.

Ward placed his hands on the table, “For what it’s worth, I wouldn’t have done it.” He sighed, “In the beginning maybe, but not now.”

Simmons finally spoke up, rather loudly, “you shoved us out of a moving plane, into the bloody ocean.”

Ward looked the biochemist square in the eyes, “In a water tight metal box, and knowing full well that Fitz had that out dated tracker in his pocket.”

Skye spoke next, “What about shooting at me and Coulson?”

Ward smiled at that one, “Since when do I miss?”

“What about Koenig?” Simmons almost whispered, remembering the body she had found.

“A level 6 operative, who knew Fury was alive, something wasn’t right.” Ward sighed again, he was doing that a lot today, “Koenig wasn’t on Garrett’s orders, he was on Fury’s.”

May wasn’t convinced, “Fury ordered you to kill a SHIELD operative because he knew that he was alive?”

“A man whose online activity almost lead to providence’s discovery at least three times and had a habit of visiting conspiracy theory chat rooms, he would have talked eventually. Once he passed on the news of Fury’s survival to Coulson he became…”

“Expendable?” Trip interjected.

Ward cringed at the word, but nodded “I was going to say a liability but yes, he was expendable.”

The next question came from May and it wasn’t one he was expecting, “Who knew?”

Ward looked at her confused, “Sorry?”

“Who knew you were undercover?” May repeated.

“Originally, only Fury, but after his supposed death Agent Hill was informed.” Ward replied as simply as he could.

“So the insults you traded on the tarmac?” Trip asked.

“Were code words,” Ward nodded, “Telling her that I hoped she had gone down with the triskelion told her I wasn’t alone on the plane and her quip back told me she was sending a rescue team aboard. Then my comment about Romanoff told her I would have to shoot at them and her finally comment about telling Romanoff told me that she understood.”

Silence followed. Coulson had already been told the truth by Fury on the way back to the motel, not the whole truth, he had still been shocked by some of Ward’s revelations but he sat in silence as he let the rest of his team process the news. May and Trip both seemed to take the news the best, both had worked undercover before, they knew the cost of keeping secrets. Fitz and Simmons just clutched each other’s hands. Skye was the wild card, Coulson didn’t how she would react to the news, the others had been in SHIELD for years and were used to being told only what they needed to know. After the incident at the Hub, Coulson knew Skye wasn’t one to sit by and be told half-truths.

Ward put his hands back on the table, “If it is worth anything, I wanted to tell you all and in fifteen years I haven’t wanted to tell anyone.”

“Worth anything?!” Skye yelled standing and shoving the table forward into Ward’s gut, “Whether you betrayed us for Garrett, or betrayed us for Fury, you still lied to us. The fact that you wanted to tell us meant nothing when you didn’t.”

Shoving the table into Ward’s gut again the hacker stormed off. Slamming the door to her room Skye sank to the floor and cried.

* * *

Back at the table Coulson finished the last of his coffee, “Well that went well.”


	8. Chapter 8

Considering he’s been hid in the gut twice before 6am Grant Ward was actually having a good day. He felt freer, lighter, like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Ward had contemplated staying with the team at their motel, but he knew they needed space to come to terms with his revelation. In truth he wasn’t sure they would ever forgive him, but he needed them to know the truth. It had taken some convincing to get Fury to agree and Ward was grateful to Coulson for his help, he doubted Fury would have let him spill the beans without Coulson’s constant nagging on the way to the team’s motel. Part of Ward wondered if Fury had only agreed to shut Coulson up, it didn’t matter though, the team now knew the truth and that was a step in the right direction.

However only one member of the team was on Grant Ward’s thoughts tonight, the one that hated him the most, the one he loved and the one whose love he was sure he had lost forever.

He hadn’t stayed long at the motel after Skye barricaded herself in her room. He sat on the balcony of his hotel room now, wondering what would have happened if he had stayed, would he have been able to talk her out or would he have made it worse. He had left a napkin with his hotel and room number on the table and quietly slipped away as the others had tried to convince the young hacker to leave her room.

Every time Ward heard footsteps in the hall outside he would reach for his gun, but part of him hoped that it was Skye coming to say all was forgiven. It was a long shot but a man can dream. So when there was knock on his door Ward jumped, reaching for his gun, he hadn’t heard any footsteps. Walking silently towards the door, gun raised Ward cracked the door open, lowering the gun when he recognized the recently deceased director of SHIELD.

“Director Fury?”

“Agent Ward.”

Ward opened the door enough to allow the man entry to his room, “What are you doing here, sir? I thought I was done.”

Fury entered the room, giving it the once over with his one good eye, “SHIELD may be gone, but HYDRA’s still out there, and I need you to go back in.”

“My cover’s blown, sir.” Ward frowned, “I’d be shot on sight.”

Fury shook his head, “We made sure that no transmissions got out when we took down Garrett, all you have to do is convince another HYDRA splinter group that you escaped the raid. By now the other groups would know you as Garrett’s right hand. We need information about the other players in this game, son, and you in the best position to get us that information.”

“Sir with all due respect, I have been Agent Ward, triple agent for fifteen years, can I please just have one night of being Grant?” Ward said, crossing his arms, “I don’t think that’s too much to ask.”

Fury gave a ghost of a smile as he turned to leave, “Certainty, just make contact with HYDRA first thing in the morning.”

In that one moment, Grant Ward remembered every second of the last fifteen years that he had spent at Fury’s beck and call. Skye had been right, even if hadn’t betrayed the team for Garrett, he had done it for Fury. Hell, even Garrett had been right, SHIELD didn’t care, as long as the job was done it didn’t matter who died to complete it. Before the Bus, before Skye, Ward had never wanted anything more from his life than to serve his country, to serve SHIELD. Things were different now, Grant Ward wanted something more. Someone worth so much more than America and SHIELD combined.

“No, sir.”

Fury span back to face Ward, “No, sir? I wasn’t asking, son. That is a direct order. Be thankful I am giving you one night off. Tomorrow morning you will report to HYDRA, as ordered.”

Ward stood his ground, “SHIELD doesn’t exist anymore, you can’t give me orders anymore and I am not going back to those people. Never again.”

Fury looked Ward up and down, almost like he was seeing him in a whole new light, “You’ve been spending too much time with Coulson.”

Ward smiled, “Yes, sir.”

Fury pulled open the door, nodding once to Ward, “Very well.” Then Fury actually smiled, “I hope she’s worth it.”

As the door closed behind Fury, Ward’s smile widened, “She is.”

Grabbing the jacked he’d thrown on the bed, Ward headed back to the door. He had a hacker he needed to talk to.

Ward pulled open the door in a hurry. And almost run straight into the very hacker is was running to see.


	9. Chapter 9

For a moment they both just stood there. Neither one truly comprehending that the other stood right in front of them.

Skye was the first to break the silence, “Hi.”

Ward just stood there, “Hi.”

Skye moved from one foot to the other, trying very hard not to give into the urge to run to the elevator and disappear from Grant Ward’s life forever, “Can I come in?”

It took Ward a few seconds to register that she wanted to enter his room, stepping aside he let the hacker enter the rather spacious hotel room.

Skye looked around the room, just like Fury had minutes before, only with both eyes, “Fury obviously pays better than Coulson.”

Ward smiled, “You get payed?”

Skye gave a half smile, similar to the one that she had given him that morning.

Ward saw the smile and took a step back putting his hands up in mock surrender, “Should I move out of hitting distance?”

Skye looked around again, “Don’t worry, there’s no tables in reach.”

Ward gestured to the lone chair in the corner of the room, “Did you want to sit down?”

Skye shook her head, “I don’t want to stay long,” looking around, Skye could quite meet Ward’s gaze, “I just wanted answers.”

Raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms, Ward almost laughed, “You didn’t seem interested in answers this morning.”

Skye nodded, “This morning I was angry, you know how I feel about being lied to.”

“What did Coulson say to you?” Ward asked

“What I needed to hear.” Twirling a piece of hair between her fingers, Skye looked thoughtful, “He reminded me that not that long ago I would have gone to the ends of the earth to find the truth and that the Skye he knew wouldn’t have given up on you that easily. He told me to give you the benefit of the doubt, we’ve been through a lot together.”

Sitting on the bed Ward smiled, “I remember a young hacker who cracked SHIELD to make sure I wasn’t left behind.”

Skye’s half smile returned, “And I remember a man who told me to trust the system. A man I should have trusted. You told me once that I would understand.” This time she looked at Ward, “I still don’t understand, Ward. The difference is now I want to.”

Ward almost came to tears the moment he realised that the girl he loved didn’t hate him, “What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

Ward smiled, “That might take a while.”

This time Skye smiled a proper smile as she took the seat he had offered moments ago, “Maybe I lied, maybe I want to stay a while.”


	10. Chapter 10

Sometime during Grant Ward’s story Skye made her way from the chair onto the bed. Purely on instinct, she wanted to be closer to the man.

“… and that’s when I shot him.” Finishing his story, Ward turned to face Skye, only to find on the bed next to him, “umm, so, umm, any questions?”

Skye hung her feet off the end of the bed, “So Coulson honestly didn’t know?”

Ward shook his head, “No one but Fury and Hill knew. Fury didn’t know how deep HYDRA ran. Not even Alexander Pierce knew and for that I am ever grateful.”

Skye looked at her hands, “So am I.”

Ward smiled, there was hope for them yet.

Suddenly Skye stood, jumping off the bed as she did, “I should get going, I suspect that you’re going to have an early morning.”

Ward looked at her confused, “What makes you say that?”

Skye crossed her arms, “I saw Fury leave, he wants back inside HYDRA doesn’t he?”

Ward nodded, “Yeah, tomorrow morning.”

Skye nodded sadly, “Like I said, I should be going.”

Heading to the door Skye was shocked when Ward grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. She even more shocked when he crashed his lips into hers. Part of Skye wanted to pull away, to slap him for playing with her feelings and disappearing again, but she couldn’t and hungrily returned the kiss.

When they finally came up for air Ward rested his head against Skye’s. He was the first to speak, “I told him to get lost.”

A wide smile spread across Skye’s face, “So you won’t go undercover ever again?”

Pulling Skye closer, Ward smiled, “Only if Coulson wants me to.”

Skye looked him in the eyes, her happiness shining through her own, “Does that mean you’re coming back to the team?”

“If they’ll have me.”

“They will, they may even forgive you in time. I did.” Skye smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ward’s neck, “Well, Robot, if you ever go undercover again I want a code word, just so I don’t have to shoot your sorry ass.”

Ward smiled at the nickname, he had missed it, “Cupcakes?”

Skye let out a laugh, her first true and full laugh since the fall of SHIELD, “Cupcakes?” barely containing herself.

Ward lent in to the woman he loved, “It’s another long story.”

Skye smiled as she brushed her lips against his, “We have all night.”

Ward smile widened as he was pulled towards the bed. It was good to be free.

It wasn’t happily ever after, not even close, but it was a step in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on ff.net  
> This was the first fanfic I ever posted online. Be nice.


End file.
